


The Ignominious Conspiracy Board of Dr. Pilchard

by bubhh, SeaWitchDreams



Series: Stories Grim As Pistol Lead [3]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Conspiracy Board, Pictures, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubhh/pseuds/bubhh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaWitchDreams/pseuds/SeaWitchDreams
Summary: The collection of notes kept by Doctor Jonathan Pilchard as he was tracking down the vampire clan known as the mechanisms.
Series: Stories Grim As Pistol Lead [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106585
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. The Mechanisms: General notes

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! we're so excited for this, guys. The idea of the conspiracy board was one of the best things we had for this universe, and is a lot of what drove us to want to write it.

id: [corkboard with three items on it. 

On the top left, a picture of Tim, Jonny and Raphella from the middle of a performance. Tim is on the guitar, Jonny is singing, and Raphella is on the piano. Behind Raphella there's a mirror.   
The note beneath it reads: "Recovered from a show in 2012.   
pictured left to right: Tom(?), Jonny-I-think-he-had-a-last-name, and Raphella (? notice the lack of reflection"

Next to it, there's a handwritten sticky note with the Doctor's guesses for the name of the members. A lot of that had been striked out. It reads:   
Jonnhy[striked] Jonny DeGuy[striked] Devil[striked] De'vill?   
Tom[striked] Tim Something-about-guns?   
Raphella La ???   
Arson Oriley   
Ivy (of?) Alexandria   
weird creepy thing[striked] Toy Solider   
Hat Guy[striked] witch[striked] Brian   
Nastya[striked] Anastasia (Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna of Russia?)   
Carmilla (doctor? Left?)   
Byron M. Von Something?? (NOT A DOCTOR!!)   


On the bottom, there's a picture of the Tim, Nastya, Jonny, Brian, The Toy Soldier and Ashes. All of them except Tim are looking to the camara. The image is sepia. The text beneath the image reads:   
" Recovered from a private archive in Tel Aviv, Isreal, circ. 1980. Picuted, left to right: apparently-his-name-is-actually-Tim, Anastasia(?) Jonny Devil, TopHat Brian(witch?), That weird british thing, The one with the fire" ] 


	2. Brian: specific finding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The additions (well, addition) to the board concerning Brian

Id:[The conspiracy board is identical to last time, except to an added item -an old looking ripped note, written in black handwriting. The note says  
"To his revered Excellency John Holyman, bishop of Bristol.  
It is in agony that I write to you that the witch burning planned for the 8th of May has not succeed.  
A mysterious demon* had appeared while we were preparing to light the flames and rescued the witch" The rest of the letter is cut off.  
*Under the word 'demon' there is an addition in blue writing, a different one. It reads "Carmilla?"  
The text under the picture reads "Early accounts of the witch. (Brian). Taken from Green Hill archive, circ. 1570"  
There are red lines connecting to to Brian's name in the members list and to his picture in the group photo.]


End file.
